Catch Me As I Fall
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: When Sam finds out she's no longer Acting DI it comes as a slap in the face, however will Phil be there to save her from herself even with everything that is going on in his life? Please, please review! xxx


**Catch Me As I Fall**

Summary: When Sam finds out she's no longer Acting DI it comes as a slap in the face, however will Phil be there to save her from herself even with everything that is going on in his life? One shot. Please, please, please review! I need to know what you think so I know whether to carry on my fics. I love hearing from you guys! Love, Vikki xx

_**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here  
And it's all over now.**  
- Whisper - Evanescence_

"I'd like you all to welcome new Detective Inspector Neil Manson to Sun Hill CID." Jack Meadows announced at the morning briefing. Acting DI Samantha Nixon wrestled with the emotions building up inside of her. Part of her wanted to storm out of the room, she was angry with Jack for hiring a new Inspector without telling her. When she had first been given the post she thought that it would be temporary but now Sam had been the Acting DI for over a year and she thought she might be given the job permenantley soon rather than having it taken away. She wouldn't mind so much if it had been a woman or not a jerk like Neil Manson.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked her at the end of the briefing, everyone else was filing out of the room. Sam was staring at her feet, not aware of what was going on.

"No, not really." She replied, accepting when Phil let her leave the room first.

"Is it this whole business with the new DI?" He asked.

Sam sighed. "I just feel like everyone's gone over my head and no one has even told me that I'm not needed as DI anymore."

Surprising them both, Phil put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm sure the DCI has some explanation. And anyway so far you've done a much better job than Manson."

"Really?" Sam asked, wasn't Phil supposed to hate her and resent her for taking the position of Acting DI which could have been his.

"Of course, you've done a great job."

"But I thought..." Sam began.

"Yeah, I was pretty nasty to you but you've proved me wrong."

"I think that's a good thing." Sam said, laughing in spite of herself.

"Let me buy you a coffee later and we can talk about it."

Sam was about to reply when Jack and Neil walked over.

"Samantha, can I see you in my office please?" Jack asked, avoiding making eye contact with her.

"See ya later Phil." She said before following the DCI into his office. He pointed out a chair for Sam to sit down in but she stayed standing as Jack took a seat behind his desk.

"Sam, I know this has come as quite a blow for you but I thought you understood that this position was only temporary."

"I did." She replied fiercely. "A year ago. With respect guv, how could you hire a new DI without even telling me."

"I'm sorry, it was all out of my control but as you know we still have a position for a DS which is all yours."

"Thanks a lot." Sam said sarcastically, part of her knew she shouldn't be talking to her boss like this but another part just didn't care.

"I really am sorry Sam, I'm sure a position will come up for you in future where you can become DI once more."

"Yeah." Sam replied half heartedly.

"You can go now, there's a desk for you in the main office. Phil and Debbie will make sure you're alright." Jack said and Sam took his as her cue to leave. She didn't need Phil or Debbie to make sure she was alright, so far she'd been doing so well in getting promotions and now she'd just be the butt of all the CID jokes. Plus, Sam was still sure it had a lot to do with her being a woman and not being 'capable' in her male superiors eyes. Too bad, Sam thought, she was going work her hardest to get a promotion out of this place, that was if something didn't tie her there for good.

* * *

"What did he have to say?" Phil asked as Sam dumped her belongings on a desk between him and DC Ken Drummond.

"It was out of his control and the position was only meant to be temporary anyway." Sam said, arranging photos of Abi and her on the desktop.

"What that's a total loada...!" Phil began.

"I know. Men hey?" Sam said, Phil scowled at her.

"Women hey?" He retorted.

"I didn't mean you." Sam said softly. "Well not today anyway."

"Well thanks." He said but he knew Sam was joking which was strange seeing as his life was even more messed up than ever now. "About that coffee?"

* * *

At eleven o'clock Sam and Phil were sat at a table for two drinking cappuccinos in a coffee bar in the High Street. Sam didn't care if she was taking a longer break than she should and she knew Phil didn't care either. She still couldn't believe that she had agreed to actually spend time with Phil Hunter.

"It'll be good having you back as a fellow DS." Phil said thoughtfully, spooning froth from the top of his coffee.

"It will?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, 'cause if I wanna do something that Debbie doesn't approve of I can ask you for a second opinion."

Sam had to laugh. "And what if I side with Debbie."

Phil pretended to look shock. "You mean you'd side with her over me!"

Sam laughed again. "Uh...Phil...you're kinda wearing froth around your mouth."

Phil picked up a napkin and began wiping his face.

"Oh come on!" Sam said, taking the napkin from him and wiping away the froth herself. "Useless boy!" Sam and Phil's eyes met and somehow a second later the napkin had fallen to the floor and they were kissing.

"Useless hey?" He asked.

Sam hit him in the arm. "We shouldn't have done that."

"We shouldn't?"

Sam shook her head. "We've both got so much going on in our lifes. I've got Abi and Glen to worry about and you've got your daughter and your wife."

Phil sighed. "But I want to make time for you in my life. Cindy would never take me back now but I've changed and Christine is getting a place for herself..." He tailed off.

"Alright fine." Sam leant over and kissed him again. "Thank you."

"Thanks for what?" Phil asked confused.

"For catching me."

Phil still looked confused.

"For catching me as I fell." She realised it sounded slightly lame but it didn't stop it being the truth.

"Not a problem." Phil smiled, Sam leant over to kiss his check and then they left go back to work. "I wonder what the DCI will say if he finds out?"

"I don't care." Sam smiled, taking his hand. And she didn't care, what was the worst they could do, demote her to DC?


End file.
